nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom McPhillian
General Tom McPhillian is the main antagonist of the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies saga. He is the leader of the notorious Coil Arms Division, a weapons manufacturing and research organization dedicated to using its research and creations to tip the Human-Alien Conflict in their favor for universal domination. History Creating the Coil Arms Division McPhillian was a general during the early stages of the Human-Alien Conflict. On October 15th, 2239, McPhillian left the Galactic Council of Alliances for his own plans, forming the Coil Arms Division. Learning how the war had taken heavy toll on both sides, McPhillian and his organization sought to use this to their advantage, becoming allies with both sides in order to gain access to both sides of the war. One such example was sending undercover spies posed as scientist such as Paul Thompson to the Galactic Council of Alliances's research facility at Fort New Trinity in order to obtain intel and schematics for the serum they were creating as part of a super soldier experiment. McPhillian remainded at the Coil Arms Divisions' headquarters at a space station located at the outer orbit of the entire Milky Way Galaxy, where he oversaw all of the group's operations, including the raid of the Cryptid hatchery on Frixion, where the team brought back several Cryptid specimens to begin testing on in order to create a superweapon that would tip the war in their favor. With the Cryptid specimens ready, McPhillian orders his spies at Fort New Trinity to begin sending them the necessary intel and schematics regarding the serum. Within the next couple weeks, the organization had enough information to begin work on replicating the serum into their own version while also improving on it. After finalizing the serum, the organization began testing it on their Cryptid specimens in hopes of converting one into the ultimate superweapon. However, most of the specimens could not handle the powers of the serum and died to it, much to the annoyance of McPhillian and the organization. However, on November 3rd, 2251, one Cryptid prevailed, embracing the power enhancing effects of the serum and ultimately becoming the "Cricket", the organization's new superweapon. Dawn of Shadows - Project Omega The organization now began several trials to try and control the beast. On November 19th, 2251 however, they soon learned of the zombie outbreak at Fort New Trinity due to the after effects of the serum when one of their spies returned to the station. Noting how the Cricket was beginning to act ravagely, they soon realized that the Cricket was becoming more and more unstable by the day. The organization then decided to lock it away in its containment unit within the Laboratory with plans of launching the beast into battle in its current ravaged state. However, the Cricket would break free of its containment unit three days after the Fort New Trinity outbreak and slaughter much of the staff, later infecting the entire station with its gaseous spores while controlling the undead at the station infected by the Cricket with its hive mind. However, McPhillian managed to escape this fate and retreated to an unknown location. He later learned of the destruction of his base and his superweapon. Mines of Despair and Death Three years after the incident, on April 11th, 2254, McPhillian was somehow teleported from his safehouse to the Mines of Despair, a large mining operation at the mining colony of Fidea VI. There, he was confronted by his former associate Brian Thompson and three of his colleagues at the bottom of the mine. There, he accidentally comes into contact with the Element X samples down there, becoming slightly mutated, where he battles the four. Despite the group's best efforts, McPhillian manages to defeat them and is about to kill them when Brian makes a last-ditch attempt to end it all by detonating the charges the group placed throughout the mine, causing the entire place to begin to collapse. There, McPhillian is tackled down onto the ground by Brian, who orders his friends to escape while he dealt with McPhillian. As the others managed to escape, Brian confronts a defeated McPhillian in the collapsing mine, where they have their final struggle. In the end, the entire mine caved in on top of them, crushing the two to death. Trivia * McPhillian's appearance is nearly identical to real life General Hugh Shelton. * Despite being the main antagonist, Paul Thompson, the secondary antagonist, has more screentime than him. ** This is also the case in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising, to which Amsel Caligari has more screentime that McPhillian. *In Eclipse Warfare Zombies Volume One, he is voiced by Jason Isaacs, replacing Kevin Spacey. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Zombies Characters Category:The Greatest Threat of All